Knocked Out
by Astro Latte
Summary: Most stand-offs don't end this way.


**Knocked Out**

"Fuck you, Clover," Alan hissed at the smirking redhead. "I'm so sick of you always wailing on me, and punching me cause you think you can get away with it cause you're a fucking girl!"

"Oh yeah?" she said pushing herself off the tombstone and crossing her arms over her chest. "You really think you could take me on if I were a guy?"

"Think? Ha, I know I could. The only reason you always beat me and Victor up is cause we let you. Aren't I right, Victor?" he turned to see that the rest of their friends were walking out of the cemetery. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"We're gonna go bug Monkeyboy for free burgers," Erin called. "You guys come meet us when you tucker out."

"Fucking traitors," he groaned. "Whatever man, Victor's a pussy. He'd probably be too scared to hit you anyway, and start crying or some shit."

"It doesn't matter, I could take both you on anyway."

Alan shrugged off his parka and began rolling up his sleeves.

"Are you bein' serious about this, Walsh?"

"You don't wanna do this? Okay, I'm a gentleman. I don't force girls to do things they don't want," he grinned. "I guess you just forfeit then."

"Fok off, I aint forfeiting shit I just don't feel like having to pay for dry-cleaning cause dick-head blood staining my jacket."

"If you say so,"

He waited in silence a she glared at him, green eyes filled with absolute hate. Grumbling something in Celtic, she shrugged her jacket off and took off her bracelets.

"Imma give ya 5 minutes to try to pin me," she said, rolling her shoulders. "Then we go to the burger place with the rest of the lot. Deal?"

"Deal,"

"I hope you remember I keep my place in a house filled with meathead brothers."

"Yeah, well I hope you know I pin girls all the time, and they don't scream uncle."

She groaned, rolling her eyes as he set an alarm on his watch.

"When this beeps, time's up," he explained, pointing to the wristwatch resting on his parka. "My personal best time for getting a girl on her knees was two minutes, so I'm going to try to beat that record."

"Just shut up and fight, Walsh."

Grinning as he charged, he motioned his fist to her stomach in hopes of an easy win. She was quicker, however, and grabbed his fist in her hands, throwing his arm upwards. Before completely losing his balance, as her hands were still in the air from tossing his arm, he used his other hand to grab the side of her shirt, aiming to bring her down with him. Her boots were roots in the soft cemetery soil, and he fell over without even moving her from her stance.

"C'mon Walsh," she grinned, leaning over him. "You still have two minutes and you already look disappointed. You think this be easy or somethin'?"

He leap to back to his feet with a frustrated growl, instantly charging to simple push her over. She ran towards him, instantly grabbing both of his hands at stand off, neither allow the other to win. With gritted teeth, both held their own, as their shoes began to slowly skit backwards in the soft cemetery mud.

"Oy!" Clover managed, as she glared at her opponent. "You gots less than a minute left. You wanna waste it with this?"

Alan remembered his time constraint, and took his attention to the girl he was currently in a standoff against. Her defense was rock solid and he knew offensive charging would not be effective. He needed to distract her, break her guard. Like a blot a lightening, it hit Alan.

"Honesty, Walsh, yer wastin' your own time. It must be really degradin' to know a girl is kicking your ars-"

Clover's words were cut short as Alan smashed his lips against hers. Losing focus on the situation, Clover's defense wavered as Alan took control. With his mouth still on hers, they both tumbled to ground. Trapping her under his weight, he still had her hands in his, which he pinned above her head. He pulled away as she laid there, shocked and flushed. The alarm on his watch began to beep, singling her defeat.

"Well," he smirked. "Looks like I win."

"You played fokin' dirty,"

"That's the only way I play."

"You're the biggest arsehole I've ever met, Walsh."

"Maybe I'm only like that because you're always such a bitch to me,"

Of course, none of these remarks stopped them from kissing again.

She pulled away after a little longer this time. She was certain she'd felt a bit of tongue, "What the fok was that...?"

"You know what they say," his eyes sparkled, mischievously, "Once is an accident, twice is coincidence, three times is..."

"Oh just shut up, ya gobshite." She grabbed him, pulling her to him into another kiss. With neither pulling away, their kisses became heated as Clover wrapped her legs around his waist while he cupped her buttocks. She gasped as he squeezed her rear, and Alan took the moment to deepen their kiss, darting his tongue to her mouth. Like their conflict prior, their tongues wrestled for dominance.

He felt her hands tangle themselves in his hair and Alan was sudden brought back to their situation. While he always ragged on Clover, he couldn't dispute the fact that she was incredibly attractive. He knew he could probably sleep with most of the female student body, including Erin and Bleu. Although the latter may take some work, he knew he could do it eventually. Clover, however, was the only girl who never seemed interested, which frustrated the hell out of him. However, just like that, in a fit of rage, they were making out in a cemetery while she grind her hips into his groin. He knew he should probably stop and both agree to never speak of the situation again, but he couldn't let it end there. He wanted his prize.

Taking his hands off her ass, he moved them for her jacket that was sitting to their right. Just as he was bringing the jacket above her head, Clover pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. Panting, they looked at each other, and Alan felt an overwhelming fear that Clover would soon come to her senses. Hoping to avoid that moment, he dived into her neck, his tongue sped up and over her chin as their lips met again. Their hot kisses continued as he tightly tied her wrists together with the sleeves of her jacket. She pulled from him like he burned.

"What..." she breathed as she tried to loosen her wrists from the knot with no avail. "What the fok is this?"

"Just making sure you don't get any ideas," he smirked wickedly.

"You sicko, untie me right now before I knick ya balls into your throat!"

"Be kinda hard to do since your legs are wrapped around me so particularly," he ground his hips into hers as she groaned with a blush. "You want this too, I know you do."

"Yeah okay, as much as I want a STD from one of ya whores, I don't think it's gonna work out," she snorted, and suddenly felt the buckle of her belt quickly undo as well as the fly to her jeans. "Get out of there, Walsh!"

Watching her as he did it, he slid his fingers under her panties to her core. She moaned loudly as her face grew nearly as red as her hair.

"Really," he grinned as moved his fingers slowly, causing her to let out a groan. "Cause your wet panties say otherwise."

She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan as his fingertips brushed the right spot, and jerked her hips towards him as he slipped a finger inside her. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched her fist clenched above her head. Lazily he moved his thumb in circular motions just around where she wanted him most.

"Nghh," she groaned, trying to get him to move his fingers by squirming.

"Hmm?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong, Clover?"

With eyes half closed and lips pouted, she groaned again.

"You're gonna have to speak up, I can't read minds."

Lightly he brushed the spot, and she gasped and jerked her hips again.

"That..." she breathed. "Do...do that..."

"I dunno...you wanted me to stop before," he smirked, as he continued to tease her. He began to pull his hand away sighing, "Maybe we should stop..."

With a growl, she stopped his arm by locking her knees around him. He looked at the fiery Irish girl's face, and saw in her eyes that if he did anything but continue he was promised immense pain in his future.

"Don't. Stop."

"Say please," he grinned.

"Fok you..."

"Well, if that's how you want to be..." he began to slowly pull out.

"P...Please..." she managed.

"You're so hot when you beg," he laughed, intensifying his demonstrations to the point where he could've sworn he heard Clover let out a moan. Eventually, he pulled out not wanting to end their fun too soon. She panted as she watched him with heavy eyes as he brought his now sticky finger to his mouth, licking it clean like it was icing on a cake.

"Hmm," he said, face playing surprise. "Taste like Guinness."

"I hate you," she hissed, as he slowly pulled her jeans down to where her boots began. Leaving kisses from the top of her panties, he rolled her shirt upwards as he kissed up to the wiring of her bra. Reeling back, he gently pulled the shirt over her head, letting it rest on her forearms. He looked down at her scarcely clothed body with a look of pride on his face. He met eye contact with her, his smiling face almost saying, 'Look what I did!' and all she could do was scowl.

"Don't look too happy," he grumbled, unhooking her bra. Afterwards, he undid the laces of her boots so he could take her shoes off and pull her jeans off property. "Your face may stay like that."

When he was done and her pants were completely off, he positioned himself between her legs again and made way to her bra, pushing the loosen underwear upwards for access to her harden nipples. Taking one into his mouth, he teased the other with his hand. He could feel himself getting more excited by the noises she made in an attempt to hide her arousal. Feeling the material of her panties rub against his fly reminded him of how clothed he still was.

Pulling away from her breasts, he left a trail of kisses down her stomach as his hands made way to the elastic of her underwear. Slowly bringing down the garment, she raised her hips slightly to help him. When the bothersome material was discarded, he took a good look at his prize and chuckled.

"Well, I can't wait to tell Victor you're a natural red head."

Clover made a face, and looked away from Alan. He raised an eyebrow, finding the reaction particular.

"Why did you give me that weird look when I said that?"

"I didn't give you no look," she scoffed, face still red. "Quit lollygaggin' already."

"No way, you gave me a look when I said," he paused and made sure to look at her face before he continued, "Victor."

Again her face showed it, her lips pursed together and her eyes darted away.

"Ha!" he pointed. "That's it!"

"Augh, fine!" Clover sighed, quietly adding. "Gomez and I..."

There was silence, and then it hit him.

"Oh god," Alan's face fell. "You guys fucked."

"Shhhhhh!" she hissed, face red again. "Sayin' it like that makes it sound nasty!"

"People fuck, Clover," he said, deadpan. "Your parents fucked, you and Victor fucked and now you and me are gonna fuck. It's how the world works."

"Augh! Shut up, already!" she grumbled, "Gonna wake the dead with your hollerin','"

"Then being in a cemetery was a bad idea," he smirked, undoing his fly and lowering his boxers. "Cause we may have a zombie breakout with how loud I'm gonna make you scream."

Grabbing a condom from his always-handy stash in his pocket, he armored his member with the rubber. Afterwards, he positioned himself accordingly, and looked up to notice Clover smiling like mad.

"What now?" he asked, annoyed.

She beckoned him over with her finger, and he leaned an ear against her mouth.

"Gomez is bigger," she whispered.

"Fuck you," he hissed, thrusting himself inside her. She yelped in surprise, arching herself against him. He grabbed her by the buttocks as he began to moved in and out of her. She let out a moan, and he took that as a sign to thrust faster. He heard her try to hold back anything else, but her hips rocking with his spoke otherwise.

He was close to whimpering himself at how good it felt. Her warmth and wetness surrounded him and he thrust into her harder, trying to bury himself in her as much as he could. He breathed heavily against her ear, and heard her make happy noises as he continued. She also faded in and out of Celtic, which he took as a very good sign.

A choked sound escaped her throat as she threw back her head. He heard a name that wasn't his, and figured it was for the best. If he known his best friend had such intimacy with the girl he'd probably have never gotten so serious, but by the time he found out it was past the point of no return. He figured they weren't dating yet, so it wasn't exactly cheating. He just could never tell him of their escapade.

He brought himself back to the present to notice that Clover was whispering something. She was repeating one word; exhaling it over and over. Alan had to put his ear to her mouth to find out what it was.

"Faster," her tongue darted to lick the underside of his ear, "Faster. Please...oh, God, faster..."

"I was thinking the same thing," left Alan's mouth as a grunted "uh-huh," accompanied by a timid nibble to her nape. Moaning, he felt her hand run through his hair and push him closer to her neck. As he took deeper bites, his hips were rocking as fast as he could move them.

From beneath his hands he felt her shiver and then everything seemed to stop as she clamped her legs around his hips, refusing to let him withdraw even a little. She arched up against him until it felt like her back might break. Her mind no longer registered the feel of the ground beneath them and she thrusted against him helplessly. He groaned against her ear and all she could do was wish he hadn't tied her up so she could hold onto something.

He kept pumping, her climax only adding to the heat and moistness inside. Dizzy with the feel of the familiar pleasure, his movements were purely instinctual. His arms began to shake as he felt himself on the edge of release. Not being able to hold back anymore, his arms finally gave out on him as a rush screamed through his body.

After what seemed like hours of catching their breath, Alan pulled out and discarded the used condom. After fixing himself, he untied the exhausted girl from her own jacket. She redressed quickly, and stood up. Shrugging back on his signature parka, he turned to her.

"Let's...not tell anyone what happened."

"Took the word's right outta my mouth," she mumbled. "Oh yeah that reminds me."

"Wha-" before he could finished he was presented with a punch directly in the face. He brought his hands to his newly broken nose with a scream, staggering back to sit on a small tombstone.

"That was the first and last time you'd ever get a piece of me," she hissed, kicking in him the shin on her way out of the cemetery for good measure. "So remember that next time I catch you staring at my arse!"


End file.
